Talk:M12A1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle
Untitled A picture of the M12A1 in black like it currently is, is required. If I didn't know better, I would say it's just the normal Warthog with a rocket turret and nothing different. ~ Zeka Pamuee 04/08/07 7:52PM I have a question. in the book "The Fall of Reach" in ch 8, pg 69-70, it says "Mendez escorted her to his personal Warthog parked outside his office. The all-terrain combat vehicle had been refitted; the heavy chain-gun on the back had been removed and replaced with a rack of Argent V missiles." I think that Dr. Halsey is saying that Chief Mendez's warthog is a M12A1 Warthog LAAV. But is it, or is it a completely new Warthog. sorry, forgot to said who wrote the question, sorry ~Veal 05/04/07 That picture is from an early build of Halo PC before they changed it to have black paint. Its just the normal colored chaingun warthog with a Rocket. Someone should put a picture of the normal black one on there. Also I think I remember seeing a Bungie video from e3 2004 where they were demonstrating new multiplayer things on zanzibar and there was a rocket warthog. Can someone confirm this? Thanks. Trivia I'd like to dispute that Mendez trivia on a couple of points. #In the book, it says it has a rack of missiles, not three missile tubes. #In the book, it says it had Argent V missiles, but the M12A1 LAAV fires standard SPNKr 102mm missiles Spartan 501 00:32, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Ya that is true, there is a Custom Edition Warthog that has a missile rack (4 missiles), personally to me it seems to fit the description of Mendez's Warthog better.Im Indestructible To win the honor of coming home again Well which is it? On both the missle hog page and this page it says it is the new warthog recently revealed. it would probably be safest not to mark it as either, we should create a new page for the new hog. FatalSnipe117 01:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Was orginaly green with yellow stripe If anyone took notice to a picture on the Pc version of Halo, on the back of the box, shows a rocket warthog, but instead of black & yellow, it is green & yellow. Should this be added? Sigh I remember the big arguement about Reach's new 'hog. Now, we put it on the page of another Warthog that is way different. I was content with the 'Hog being labeled the Missile Warthog, but it just looks nothing like the 'hog in Halo: PC. We should make a new page for it, like I did when it was announced, or we should put it back on the Missile 'hog page. The point isn't whether it fires rockets or missiles. The point is that it isn't the M12A1. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 23:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Canon When I looked through the Halo Encyclopedia I found an image and a description of this vehicle which makes this canon. --'Ca 9911 ' 13:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :This vehicle, along with the current image(s), has been confirmed canon since 2003. 9_9 - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Weight In game will this vehicle be slower than the regular hog? The turret looks heavy. I know the Gauss Hog did this in Halo 2(not sure about 3) --HaloFighter92 21:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Should I Add This? In a leaked Firefight video on Beachhead(which is also on Youtube), it shows a spartan shooting the missiles at a Phantom. Normally, this would be nothing new, but it locked on to individual parts of the Phantom(i.e. the turret, main bulk). Should I/someone add this, or... -Headscar918